The Five Constellations
by rongelforever
Summary: Rapid disappearances each and everyday....but noone knows why. But what happens when the Fantastic Four and the FBIs leave young and vulnerable Ashl;ey Storms behind? And moreover how will she get to her parents when she has to? Find out and review.
1. Introduction

Okay...this is a complete imaginary story of mine. This is continuing form Fantastic Four:rise of the silver surfer. Reed Richards and Susan Storms marry followed by Ben Grimm and Alicia Master's marriage. They start living happily ever after. But all this tormented Johnny a bit. He wanted someone as well, someone hecould actually talk to...someone he could share his feelings with. He even had the same diamond ring which his mother had given to him so that he could give it to his love.

Fortunately, Susan finds this ring and understands Johnny's mentality. She advises him to go to his love and give her the ring because it was the right time. Johnny looks at her, smiles. Yes! The time had come.

It was late midnight. The stars were twinkling and everybody was asleep. A chilled breeze was blowing. Apparently, Captain Frankie Ray was busy doing a documentaryproject. Suddenly, she got a creepy feeling that somebody was in her backyard. She quickly put on hernight coat over her night dres and went to see who it was. She felt strange and couln't see anyone. Suddenly, someone called her name from behind and she turned around to look. It was Johnny standing.

She smiled but said in a stern voice what he was dojng here late at night. Johnny lied saying, he was passing by and thought of dropping by. This made Frankie laugh and she said that she was wondering what had happened to him. This gave Johnny a good opportunity and he proposed marriage to frankie.

Frankie was bewildered but was overwhelmed with joy. She accepted the offer and her eyes were watery. They soon hugged each other and a cute passionate kiss followed witht he new ring on Frankie's ring shining.

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	2. After 15 years

**AFTER 15 YEARS.**

"I don't want to hear anything else. You two clean your room before I get home", shouted Susan Richards.

"But mom....its really not my fault that Felicity just wouldn't understand", urged a tall and blonde haired boy wearing spectacles.

"Oh! I see where this is going!" said a tall dark haired girl with chubby cheeks. "Now all the blame's gonna crashing down upon me like always".

Susan Richards, our very own invisible woman had been tolerating all this for quite a long time now. But after an hour, it had been impossible for her to bear with the children anymore.

"Quiet! Enough you two!" she shouted. "Its always the same around here. You two need to be more co-operative. I don't know about your father but I will not have it if you go on rattling like that. Now you two clean your room or else no tv or going out for the next two weeks".

Felicity and William looked at each other and nodded. They decided to finally get on with their work. "Okay", both said.

Susan smiled and thought herself to be a successful mom who could instigate some sense into her children in the time of need. She grabbed her coat and said, "Once you're done, you can go out and have fun. I'll be at Ben's place. Are you two done with your packing?"

The two nodded and waved good-bye.

Once Susan was gone, William said, "Lets go. Clean our room sand get ourselves some rest."

"I can't rest. I've got to go and tell Emilywhat to do in the club when I'm not here. Do you think London'd very cold even in summer?" asked Felicity.

William smiled. "Who cares? As long as all four are together, we'll have the tinme of our lives".

Both of them went upstairs and entered their own rooms. William with a binding flash cleaned his room thanks to his power of super speed. and Felicity cleaned her room thanks to her many Felicities (replication). Once they were done, they came out and smiled. "Done at last!"

"Okay. so we'l meet in the evenings?" confirmed Felicity.

"Ditto".

And saying this, the two siblings parted.

"I cannot believe I'm finaaly going to London!' shrieked a copper brown haired girl of fourteen on the phone.

"You'll have a great time, I'm sure", said her best friend over the phone.

"Thanks Janet", she said. "By the way, when are you returning?"

"Tday. I'll catch up with you tomorrow", said Janet. "Ops! Gotta go. Aunt got her fingers stuck in the CD drive again. See you Ash!"

After an hour long conversation, the two best friends kept their phones down.

Ashley Storms couldn't believe that she was finally going to be with her parets in London to assist them in their work. moreover, her cousins and her friend Jason Grimm were going to be there with her. If only Janet could go................btu she was bubbling with joy and ectasy. She always had to spend her summer vacation all alone with her sitter, Mrs. Jonah. But no! Not anymore! She was finally going to be with her parents solving real mysteries and crimes like never before.........................

"Ashley dear! Could you please come down?" called a female voice from below.

"Coming mom", said Ashley and jumed out of the bed and skipped down stairs.

At the dinner table, a blonde haired lady having stern features and a well-bulit man with the same hair colour as herself were sitting and looked rather serious. When Ashley entered, they smiled, as if they were made to.

"Yes, mom, yes dad?" Ashely asked.

"Sit down dear", said Frankie.

Ashley did as she was told. "Well?"

"We have something to give you", said Johnny.

"Is it one of those pamphlets that says 'All you need to know about London'?" smiled Ashley.

"Not exactly.....its something you had always wanted", said Johnny.

Ashely looked bewildered. "Always wanted? All I wanted always was to be with you guys on an expedition like a real FBI agent", laughed Ashley.

The smile, though fake, disappeared from Johnny Storms adn Frankie ray Storms' faces. Frankie merely took out a small box from her purse and handed it to her daughter.

Ashley took it in a real tender maner and unwrapped it. It was an iPod....the same Lucid brand iPod;double featured sound detector and metallic plating she had seen in the stores and had prayed for one.

"This is amazing!" cried Ashley. "Thanks" . She looked at her parents who did not smile.

She looked at the iPod and then she understood at last. It was like all the sorrows and joys and terror had come crashing down on her within a second. She looked up and said very softly, "You're _not_ taking me to London, are you?"


	3. THE TORMENTING NEWS

**THE TORMENTING NEWS  
**

"Honey, we're really sorry for not telling you before............." began Frankie but Ashley cut her short.

"But....but....only this morning you said I could come....and ..........we had so many plans.........." said Ashley, her voice shaking.

"Ashley we know, but there is an emergency.............", said Johnny.

"Emergency that has the tagline 'Anti-Ashley Programme'?" asked Ashley, with tears in her eyes. She just wouldn't understand what her parents were trying to make her uinderstand. She had always dreamt of going somewhere with her parents, like all normal kids, and for the first time she had got the chance, and just when things were right, it all turned out to be wrong again.

"Ashley, we're really really very sorry", pleaded her mother. "We had an emergency, you see.....and this was serious".

"Emergence?" repeated Ashley. "What kind of emergency?"

Johnny and Frankie looked at each other. Ashely could swear she saw her father's eyes telling her mother to tell the truth. But c'mon! It can't be worse than what she had just heard.

"Your cousin Amber is coming", announced her mother.

Okay.....it can.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Ashley, almost making her parents jump to their feet. "Amber Ryan is coming......and that's why I have to miss the trip I've always dreamt of! Are you two joking?!"

"Ash....this wasn't preplanned at all............today afternoon she just phoned us an dsaid that she had to fly from Paris to do her history report on the 'Statue Of Liberty' and she had to move in somewhere. We told her that we won't be there for the summer but she just wouln't stop nagging", said Johnny, trying to make her daughter understand.

"And you said that she can move in here beacuse you'd rather leave your daughter behind with my arch 'sister' rival than be rude and say no.....how could you, dad?" said Ashley

"This is only a matter of few weeks............."

"Weeks? As in...............more than two days?"asked Ashley, almost disbelieving her ears.

"Please tell me you both are joking.............", begged Ashley.

"Ashley, we're really really sorry...................please try and understand. And don't you worry.......... will be there and janet is returning from Miame today. You'll have company.

Nothing seemed to have altered the mood of Ashley stroms. She just wiped her drowsy face with her hand and had her left her parents to think about what was to be done. She could not understand the possibilities of such a tormenting news that had come upon her like that. She had almost shouted to the entire neighbourhood that she was going to London with her parents and it was the first time she was going to be with her parents.

The fact that the trip was cancelled did not really matter much, but she would miss the one chance of spending her summer with her parenst while William, Andrew and Felicity would enjoy it with pleasure. And she would have to beat the heat with her cousin, whom she hated the most.


End file.
